In recent years, digital media has emerged and introduced customers to a new way to acquire and consume many types of digital media including music, video, books, magazines, games and other types of digital media. The digital medium gives customers instant access to digital media items via electronic networks, such as the Internet. Customers may access, purchase, stream, and/or download digital media to portable electronic devices or other computing devices.
Many customers may be associated with an online membership group that provides access to various types of media items (e.g., video, music, e-books and other subscription-based, purchase oriented, rental based, or other membership groups) and may consume and interact with numerous types of media content. For example, the customer may consume a large amount of songs and audio books, movies and television programs, books, magazines, and newspapers, electronic games, etc., as part of the online membership group. In addition, the customer may interact with the digital media using a variety of electronic devices, such as mobile devices, tablet computers, e-book readers, laptops, televisions, desktop computers, etc. The online membership group and electronic devices may allow the customer to interact with digital versions of the digital media. Moreover, a customer may desire to share, add, delete, remove, purchase or rent digital versions of the digital media items based on current trends and popular media content. For example, the customer may desire to know the most popular current digital media items (e.g., songs or videos) being downloaded and consumed by other customers in the online membership group.